


Show The World

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Cowell is supposedly the toughest judge on the X-Factor.<br/>Niall Horan is part of one of the biggest boy bands that have existed.<br/>The only thing they have in common is that Simon signed them.<br/>Or…is it?<br/>Actually, Simon and Niall have been dating for over a year now.<br/>And now, it’s time for their biggest decision possible: should they come out?<br/>Niall is all for it.<br/>Simon on the other hand, well he’s afraid of how people will judge them.<br/>Will they come out, or will they secretly date for the rest of their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a boyxboy book. If you don't like boyxboy, well I'm not forcing you.
> 
> Also, this is MY story.
> 
> And it's gonna be on my Wattpad account too :D :D

Niall leaned up against Simon, letting out a quick sigh. He knew that anything he did with Simon could easily be frowned upon by everyone else, but he didn’t give a crap. Not like Simon did sometimes.

Niall could understand why Simon acted how he did at points. He was just nervous about how the world would accept the two of them dating. After all, there was a thirty-four year age difference between the two of them.

Niall didn’t care though. He didn’t care because he knew that he loved Simon more than he’d love anyone else in the entire world. So what if they were both men? So what that there was a lot of age between the two of them? Niall knew that his love for Simon would make everything turn out al right.

Simon and Niall for life. That’s all Niall hoped for. That’s all he simply wanted. That’s all he could wish for at this moment. And he wanted the world to know about the two of them. And right now, it could happen.

Niall looked into Simon’s electric blue eyes, and knew instantly that everything was going to end up all right.


End file.
